Meditaciones y recuerdos de EDWARD CULLEN
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Son pequeños fics en los que, a mi parecer, pensó Edward en diversas situaciones, no tienen orden cronológico ni continuación, algunas corresponden a otros proyectos míos.
1. Chapter 1, Mi Hermosa Bella

_**TWILIGHT NO ES MÍO, ES DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHANIE MEYER**_

**ESTO ES ALGO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ UN DÍA, EN LAS MÚLTIPLES HORAS EN QUE HACÍA MI TAREA A LOS 10 AÑOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

><p>Diarios de Edward<p>

Mi Hermosa Bella

Era el gran día, por fin la fecha de nuestra boda; habían pasado cerca de un año y cuatro meses desde que empezó la relación amorosa entre mi Bella y yo. Siento una emoción muy grande, después de 3 meses y medio de presionar a mi, resultado de varias desepciones, prometida para que lo fuera; bueno, para ser sincero lo fue, ya que, para la noche de hoy, será mi esposa, mi mujer, MI HERMOSA BELLA.

La ceremonia religiosa fue algo rápida, al menos para mí, Bella lloró en cuanto la tomé entre mis brazos antes de que el señor Weber comenzara a hablar. Sin embargo, la recepción fue más lenta, en parte por Bella, otras fue por tratar de no ver el pedazo de pastel antes de tragarlo, la manera en que ese perro apretó el brazo de mi esposa, los pensamientos de Mike al bailar con Bella, los vitoreos y la risa de mis hermanos cuando... cuando toqué a Bella con la escusa de la maldita liga en su tobillo (originalmente ubicada en donde la besé), admito que disfruté un poco darle un beso en la pantorilla... ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? No la besé en la pantorrilla, más bien fue un beso en la parte trasera superior de la rodilla... en realidad sí fue así, pero con "superior" me refiero a unos 25 cm. (aproximadamente) arriba de la rodilla.

En conjunto todo fue hermoso y genial; una media hora antes de que saliéramos rumbo al aeropuerto, Bella se cambió el vestido de boda por uno beige, hasta la rodilla, con una abertura pequeña en forma de triángulo isóseles en la parte de atrás, un cinturón café delgado en la cintura, escotado, pero formal; a pesar de lo formal, el vestido delineaba las curvas de su cuerpo; nunca había imaginado que ella aceptara vestirse tan... provocativamente, a menos que Alice no la hubiera puesto frente a un espejo.

Hubo un momento en el que me alejé para hablar un poco con Tanya, fue cuando la vi desde lejos, era incluso más hermosa, más de lo que había visto o imaginado en toda mi existencia, supongo que todo esto era de esperar solo de

**MI HERMOSA BELLA.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿MEREZCO UN COMENTARIO?<strong>_

_**AL PRINCIPIO LA INTENCIÓN ERA SUBIRLO INDIVIDUALMENTE, PERO CREO QUE ES MEJOR RECOPILARLOS EN UN SOLO TOMO, ASÍ QUE DEJEN REVIEWS, ASÍ PODRÉ SABER SI LO CONTINÚO O AHÍ LO DEJO.**_

_**P.D.: TODOS SIN RECUERDOS O MEDITACIONES DE EDWARD EN DIFERENTES MOMENTOS O SITUACIONES, TODOS CORTOS.**_

_**ASÍ QUE, ¿REVIEWS?**_

_**SEVERLÁ.**_


	2. Chapter 2, ¡¿Una hija!

**_TODOS ESTOS SON PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER. _**

* * *

><p>¡¿Una hija?<p>

¿Cómo era posible? Después de todo lo ocirrido entre mi Bella y yo, no me abría extrañado que ella quisiera un hijo. Pero que ella _no_ quisiera hijos y estuviera embarazada era totalmente impredecible... e improbable.

No era capaz de concebirme como _padre_, aunque lo quisiera, de hecho, por eso lo había dicho, porque pensaba que era imposible, mucho menos que la madre fuera mi Bella aún humana.

(Medio mes después)

Mi Bella, bueno, ella está embarazada, de mí. Al principio creí que me estaba equivocando al no interrumpirlo, pero el error era ése, mi hijo o hija pensaba con mucha claridad y coherencia; lo primero que detecté de sus pensamientos fue que amaba a su madre y que le gustaban nuestras voces, lo escuché con tal claridad, que por un momento me pareció que la que pensaba era mi esposa y no mi bebé.

Jacob no consideró nada correcto ésto, pero yo sabía que se sentía ligado a Bella, pero no a ella,era algo más profundo, como si ése sentimiento pudiera acabarse muy fácilmente si algo sucedía, el problema era ése algo, ya que ni él lo sabía.

No sabemos si es niño o niña, los ultrasonidos no funcionan en éste caso, si ponías la mano en el vientre de mi esposa podías sentir que la capa protectora del bebé era tan dura como la piel del vampiro. Rosalie seguía sin permitirnos tocar a mi Bella, Carlisle casi moría de ganas de sacar una muestra de líquido amniótico, o fluidos del bebé. Bella nos tenía miedo, y mucho, miedo a que le practicáramos un aborto, a que la estudiáramos, a que nos acercáramos a ella y muchas otras cosas.

(Un mes después)

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tres meses y medio que me casaría, tendría una hija con descendencia asegurada y mi esposa se convertiría en vampiro por mi propia ponzoña, no lo habría creído, sin embargo, Renesmée, Bella y yo vivimos muy bien y mi pequeña me sigue causando la misma expresión de:

¡guau, es mi Hija!


	3. Chapter 3, Un futuro perfecto

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER._**

* * *

><p>Un futuro perfecto<p>

No sé cómo pude haberme retractado tano de acostarme con mi Bella, me lo había insistido tantas veces, y yo me negaba en todas,se me había ofrecido, se vestía muy provocativamente, me rezongaba y replicaba, pero nada cambiaba. Al final, Alice se había empeñado en ponerle un vestido azul cielo muy ceñido y hermoso junto con unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja; por supuesto, el atuendo había quedado destrozado, en parte por el puma, por Bella y por mi culpa al besarla.

Había visto a Renesmée con una adoración y una calma intensas y hermosas, no cabía duda de que no la lastimaría nunca.

Al ver su adoración por nuestra hija, desée que tuviéramos la posibilidad de tener más hijos, sabía que ella también, muy en su interior, deseaba lo mismo, pero nunca lo pediría a menos que tuviéramos la posibilidad.

Fue muy interesante ver su reacción al atacar a Jacob, al controlarse con los excurcionistas del bosque, cuando creyó que me estaba burlando de ella, al saber del ''don'' de nuestra pequeña, al darse cuenta de que podía ver en la oscuridad, al cargar sola a Renesmée por primera vez, cuando nuestra hija le comunicó todo lo que había pasado en su inconciencia, y más aún al darse cuenta de cúal era el regalo de la familia hacia ella con motivo de su último cumpleaños como humana (una cabaña).

Casi no parecía que tuviera 20 horas de renacida en lugar de 20 años, se había adaptado muy bien a ésta nueva vida. Recuerdo cuando ella me decía que yo sí tenía alma, y yo me negaba, ahora veo que estaba muy equivocada, ya que, al mirar sus hermosos ojos rojos, me doy cuenta de que ella y Carlisle siempre tuvieron razón y el terco fui yo.

Ésa noche fue la mejor de mi existencia, me alegraba mucho poder besarla y abrazarla con toda mi fuerza y que a ella no le pasara nada, por un momento me dió miedo que fuera ella la que me lastimara a mí, pero no pasó nada, exactamente igual que con la sangre, ella se refrenó rápido y bien.

No podía creer que, en sólo un día, cayera en la cuenta de que estaba felizmente casado con la mujer que amo, con una hija inmortal y viva al mismo tiempo..., y un futuro perfecto en la mira.


End file.
